(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling an engine of a vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for controlling an engine of a vehicle that satisfy exhaust gas regulations and maximize fuel efficiency by classifying driving modes of the vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Environmental regulations regarding noxious materials in exhaust gases from vehicles have been increasingly enhanced in many countries. Accordingly, vehicles are equipped with various types of catalyst devices for removing noxious materials such as nitrogen oxide (NOx), carbon monoxide (CO), and tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) contained in exhaust gases under those regulations on exhaust gases.
To satisfy these regulations, a purifying process is required to be performed by more rapidly activating catalysts in an exhaust gas post-processing apparatus. A method of controlling a fuel injection system, for example, delay of injection timing and post-injection, or a method of controlling an intake/exhaust system such as adjusting the amount of exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) is used to allow a catalyst to rapidly reach an activation temperature.
However, when the injection timing is substantially delayed or post-injection is performed, the amount of fuel consumed regardless of power generation by an engine may increase and thus reduce fuel efficiency. Further, excessive adjustment of the amount of EGR may be accompanied by various side effects such as an increase in pumping loss and smoke due to insufficient air. Additionally, in the related art, responsiveness of engines has been standardized under severe driving conditions, that is, driving conditions with substantially high speeds and frequent acceleration/deceleration to satisfy regulations on exhaust gases. However, standardizing the responsiveness of engines may cause a decrease in fuel efficiency in driving at a relatively constant speed and with relatively less rapid acceleration.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.